


First Date

by charlottedrake



Series: A Series of Firsts [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dansen - Freeform, F/F, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottedrake/pseuds/charlottedrake
Summary: 1. First Date - or how Kelly finds out that Alex couldn't cook to save her life.





	First Date

Perhaps it wasn’t the greatest of plans to invite her potentially new girlfriend over for a ‘home-cooked meal’ as their official first date. She’s fully aware of her inability to produce a meal that doesn’t come in a box and can be microwaved, yet somehow she still found herself agreeing to host a romantic dinner for the two of them.

 

Perhaps it was because she wanted to impress the beautiful, new addition to her life. Isn’t there some saying that states how  _ the best way to a person’s heart is through food  _ or something along those lines?

 

Who knows?!

 

All Alex is concerned about now is how Kelly is probably on her way now and her apartment is nearly in flames. Whoever said roast beef was an easy meal to master  _ clearly  _ didn’t know what they were talking about.

 

There’s a gentle knock on her door just as the redhead finishes shutting off her smoke detector, which had gone off for the third time already. Immediately, Alex’s head jolts up towards the smoking oven before looking down at her dirty apron. 

 

She removes the thin clothing layer from her clothes as she makes her way towards the door, hoping that it was just one of her neighbors coming to ask if they can have some sugar or whatever. 

 

It isn’t.

 

Upon opening the door, it’s as if the wind has suddenly been knocked out of her. Standing before her, Kelly greets her, “Hey!” enthusiastically, wearing a salmon, wrap dress that reaches just above her knees.

 

Alex finds herself taking in her date’s appearance, her eyes scanning her up and down, before letting out a breathless, “Hey!” in return.

 

Instantly, a moment of panic flashes through Kelly’s expression as she takes in Alex’s more casual appearance. “Oh no,” her eyes widen at the realization. “Don’t tell me I’m overdressed?” she pouts a bit and Alex just finds herself melting at the sight, all worries suddenly are forgotten.

 

“You see, I didn’t know exactly what to wear! I was thinking of taking a more casual approach, but at the same time I didn’t want it to seem like I’m not invested in this,” Kelly continues, beginning to unintentionally ramble on a bit. “Because I am. I really do-”

 

Kelly’s breath hitches as Alex wraps an arm around her waist, pulling the shorter woman towards her. “You look perfect,” she whispers softly, their faces not too far away from each other. 

 

“Yeah?” Kelly can feel the redhead’s warm breath as a hint of a smile appears on her face.

 

Alex mirrors her expression, “Yeah.” she confirms before closing the gap between them. Kissing Kelly has become something that she just can’t get enough of. 

 

The sound of the smoke detector going off again forces them apart, causing Alex to let out a groan.

 

“I should’ve mentioned that cooking and I haven’t exactly been on the best of terms since like ever,” Alex tells her as she leads Kelly inside her apartment. “I got a little carried away trying to keep my kitchen from going up in flames that I didn’t have enough time to get ready. I promise you I don’t usually dress like this on dates!”

 

Kelly hums as she circles her way in front of Alex, winding her arms around the taller woman’s neck. “Would it help if I told you that you look perfect?” Kelly uses her words from earlier.

 

Alex leans down a bit, “Hmm, no because then I would know you’re lying.” she says right before going in for another kiss.  _ Yup _ , she can’t see herself ever getting tired of that rushing feeling inside of her that she gets any time her lips come in contact with Kelly’s. 

 

Again, the sound of the smoke detector’s cries and the smell of burning roast beef brings them back to reality.

 

“Ugh, I don’t even want to open the oven.” Alex shudders as she heads to turn off the screeching machine on her ceiling. “I’m afraid of what might come out.”

 

Kelly giggles at that, “How about I help you take it out?” she suggests. “Maybe it still has a chance?”

 

“I doubt that’s the case,” Alex mutters as soon as they’ve finished the coughing fit they were both under upon opening the oven. She turns it off completely, before turning to face the brunette, somberly. “Well, this isn’t exactly going according to plan. I’m sorry for ruining our first date with my terrible cooking skills. I should’ve known better, honestly.”

 

“I’m not complaining.” Kelly responds with a shrug as the corners of her lips rise. “Besides, it doesn’t have to be ruined. We can always just order some takeout instead!”

 

“So you’re not completely turned off by the fact that I can’t cook to save life?!” Alex questions, raising an eyebrow in the process.

 

Kelly’s eyes take in her appearance as she lets out a dreamy sigh, “Turned off by you, Alex Danvers?” she begins as she reaches for her hands. “Never.”

 

Alex feels a smile playing on her lips as she leans in, kissing her again. This feeling is too ethereal.

 

“Now, let’s clean this mess up so we can get our first date started.” Kelly says after the kiss, her forehead resting on Alex’s for a bit.

 

And for the first time ever, Alex might have actually been quicker than Kara’s superspeed. 

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm, I wanted to try to do a series of "firsts" between these two. So let's see how that turns out!


End file.
